Unnoticed Love
by piper83
Summary: When Ginny's secret becomes more than she can handle and she faces life threw a blade until her love is returned.--warning--self-mutilation. femmeslash in later chapters. Chapter 6 added.
1. Default Chapter

The young woman's emotions is what brings her down to a specific   
  
area. Confussion, worry, hatred, sadness, and sometimes constant fear.   
  
Fear of her family and friends finding out who she really is.  
  
A young teenage redhead girl sat on the cold damp grass near a   
  
large oak tree. She came here often to relieve hersef of all her   
  
emotions. She was completely enclosed by the darkness around her.  
  
Ginny Weasley could always tell there was something different about  
  
herself. Even from a very young age. She was not only different because   
  
her entire family was full of witches and wizards. No, that wasn't it.   
  
It was because of the way she felt inside. The feelings that ran   
  
through her heart, body, and soul.   
  
Ginny sat under the oak tree alone in the middle of the night.   
  
Every single emotion that can be felt ran through her mind. The emotions   
  
felt like a freight train that never slowed down. As her emotions carried   
  
on to anger she reached into the pocket of her pj shorts. She pulled out   
  
a white handkercheif. Ginny staired at the white cloth. Red splatters   
  
were covering the fabric in various places. The splatters were not   
  
apart of the cloth but apart of the teenage weasley girl. Ginny ran her   
  
finger tips across the red stains. As she touched the spots she   
  
remembered the blood dripping off her wrist and thighs on to the   
  
handkercheif. She remimised to herself about the first time she began   
  
to cut. The feeling of being free of all her worries and fears that   
  
left when the double sided razor slid through her flesh. The feelings   
  
of agerline rushed through her body. Ginny remembered the last time   
  
she ran the razor over her skin. Which had been 3 months ago. 3 miserable   
  
months. Only now after so long she couldn't resist the urge to take away   
  
her pain in one simple cut.  
  
The young teenager unfolded the cloth and a silver razor fell to the   
  
ground. After picking it up she held it between her fingers stairing down   
  
at the sharp edges. She took a lighter out of her pocket and held the   
  
razor over the flame. Ginny watched as the razor became hotter and harder   
  
to hold. After disengaging the flame she sat waiting for the razor to   
  
cool. As she lifted the bottom of her spaghetti strap shirt she thought   
  
this will be the first time I run it along my stomach. Ginny placed the   
  
sharp edge below her navel and slowly ran it across her pale skin causing   
  
a 3 inch scratch. She lifted the razor and placed it at the begging of   
  
the scratch. She deepened the blade until a dark red substance began to   
  
form. Ginny let out a soft whimper as the razor slid from one end of the   
  
cut to the other. She dropped the blade onto the grass as blood began to   
  
pour from the cut. She placed the cloth over her wound letting the blood   
  
absorb. Ginny leaned back against the tree trunk as a few tears ran down   
  
her ghost white cheeks. "I love you, Hermione" Ginny said as she remembered   
  
her secret feelings for Hermione Granger to be the reason for her late   
  
night cuttings. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 12:30 p.m. as Ginny looked at her clock. The young girl stepped out of bed. She was feeling

rather happy due to the late night cutting session she had the previous night. Ginny grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top and headed for the shower. After her shower Ginny headed down stairs to the kitchen. As the redhead entered the kitchen she saw her mother along with her brothers Fred, George and Ron. She also seen Ron's two friends Harry and Hermione. They all sat at the wooden table waiting on lunch.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she seen Hermione sitting there. She's changed a lot, Ginny thought as she noticed her friends appearance. Hermione who use to have very bushy, untrained, brunette colored hair now had smooth silky hair with blonde streaks. She had a light tan and was very slender. Ginny gazed into her friends hazel eyes thinking, She's beautiful. She was brought back to reality when Hermione embraced her into a tender hug. "Oh, Gin, I've missed you so much!" Hermonie whispered. "How are you?" "I'm good" said the younger but taller girl as her grin widened. As the two girls parted Ginny blushed slightly at how long they had embraced each other. The older girl grabbed the younger ones hand and led the way to two empty chairs at the table. "So Gin, decided to grace us with your presence?" asked Fred which now had a slight smirk on his face. "Oh do shut up Fred." Hermione said with a joking smile. "Lunch is ready." Molly Weasley, Ginny's mom said carrying a big plate of sandwiches and a big bowl of chips.

Harry and Ron discussed the usual Quidditch. The twins Fred and George talked about some new invention with Mrs. Weasley. But Hermione and Ginny sat and ate in complete silence. Ginny reached for her glass of pumpkin juice at the same time Hermione reached for some chips. Their hands grazed each others slightly. Ginny felt the warm sensation of Hermione's touch. Ginny's hand jerked away quickly and her cheeks and ears became slightly pink from blushing. I can't believe I just touched her hand. Ginny thought as excitement swelled up inside her. Ginny stared at her plate taking deep, slow breaths trying to recover from the incident.

After all the food had disappeared the Weasley boys and Harry made their way outside. Ginny, Hermonie, and Molly sat around the table chatting with one another. "Hermione have you received your O.W.L results?" asked Molly " No, haven't received them yet. I hope I get them soon though. I can't hardly wait. " replied Hermione excitedly. She is so beautiful when she's excited. Ginny sighed Shut up Ginny there's no way she'll ever have feelings for you. Just forget about her. I can't forget I've been trying to forget for 2 years now. It's IMPOSSIBLE! " Ginny are you ok?" Ginny looked up at her mother. " Yeah I'm ok. I was just zoning out I guess. " Ginny smiled weakly at her mum. " Well why don't you go to your room and have a little nap?" Molly said. "ok mum but will you wake me up in a couple of hours?' "Sure dear have a nice nap." Ginny walked slowly up the stairs. Minutes later she was laying on her bed with tears rolling from her eyes.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny woke after a 3 hour nap. She stumbled out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. " I look like shit" Ginny said out loud. Ginny started fixing her make-up to try and make herself presentable. After a few minutes of make-up and hair adjustments she made her way down stairs. " Hello dear." Molly said as her only daughter entered the kitchen. " Hi, mum." Ginny replied. "I was just fixing to go and wake you up." Ginny sat down at the table with her mom. " Did you have a good nap?" "Yes," Ginny sighed " It was ok, I guess." Molly placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately." Ginny sighed and turned to her mother. A single tear rolled down her cheeks. "Mum…." the young girl paused and stared down at a burn on the table. "What is it honey?" Molly looked at her daughter with worry. Ginny started to speak in a soft whisper. "Have you ever loved someone that you knew you couldn't have?" " Is this about Harry, dear?" " No mum, I have been over him for a long time now." Molly placed a protective arm around her baby girl. "Ginny tell me who it is. Tell me what I can do to help you. I love you. I can't stand to see you like this." Ginny now had several tears pouring from her eyes as she fell into her mothers embrace.

Ginny dried her eyes with a Kleenex that her mum gave her. " th……thanks." the young girl stuttered. "Ginny" her mother cupped her chin into her hand. " you don't have to thank me I'm your mother and I will always be here when you need me and when you don't. I love you dear. Remember that okay." "I love you to mum" " Now are you going to tell me about this person you've grown fond of or not?" Ginny sighed she knew her mom would except her but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Maybe later, right now I just think I need to be alone." "Ok dear, but when your ready I'll be here. I love you." The two embraced each other with a warm hug. "I love you too."

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Hermione was sitting on the window seal. As she stared out the window something caught her eye. She squinted and looked harder at the object. She realized it was her best friend Ginny. Hermione tried to see what she was doing but failed. She was to far away. Hermione looked around the room for her shoes. After she spotted them and put them on she began to walk down the stairs. After several minutes she made her way to the front door. She opened it slowly and stepped out into the warm night air. She walked around to the side of the house were she had spotted Ginny. The young teenager sat under a large oak tree. When she came closer to the young girl she noticed something on the girls arm. She walked closer hiding in the shadows. When she was about 10 feet from Ginny she noticed a silver object in her hand. She was shocked to see what happened next. She saw the blood pouring from the girls arm. She gasped and ran into the house. When she made it to the bedroom she looked out the window. Ginny was gone. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway, so she dove into bed acting as if she had been asleep the whole time. The door opened with a soft squeaking noise and loud click when it shut. The young redhead walked over to her bed and slid under the covers "Mione?" she whispered. No answer. She rolled over to face the older girl. Ginny seen that the older girls eyes were closed. Ginny sighed and laid down. She eventually fell asleep. Hermione cried softly for her friend and fell into a rough sleep.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she realized Hermione was already gone. She slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower. As she washed her body off she noticed the dry blood slowly disappear from her arm. After a hot 45 minute shower Ginny dressed and went down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. " Hi Mione." Ginny said entering the kitchen. There was no response from the older girl. "Mione you ok?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face. Hermione slowly turned to Ginny. Ginny gasped at the look Hermione was giving her. It was anger, hurt, sadness and fear all into one. " I should be the one asking you that question Ginny!" Ginny didn't recognize the harsh bitter voice that was talking to her. The younger girl couldn't speak. She was in shock. Hermione quickly got up and left the room making sure to slam the door on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Hermione first saw her best "girl friend", Ginny, cut open her own arm.

She was so angry with the other girl. She had barely talked to anyone since. She was very worried and

scared for her. She had no clue of how to help her. For the past week Hermione spent almost every moment

by herself trying to find a way to help Ginny or she would just sit alone crying at the fact Ginny could

actually do this to herself.

The next morning when Ginny woke up she heard loud foot steps in the room. Her eyes fluttered

opened. She saw Hermione pacing back and forth. Hermione had her hands behind her back, her head

faced the floor, and her eyebrows crinkled in frustration. "Mione, you ok?" Hermione looked at Ginny and

walked out of the room while talking in a small whisper, "I can't do this. Not right now." Ginny sat on her

bed and stared at the door. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked herself.

Hermione walked through the house like a zombie. All she could think of were the cuts she had

seen her friend carve into her arm. Hermione made her way outside under the same tree she had seen Ginny

under the past few nights. As she laid against the tree she thought about all she had seen the younger girl

do to herself. Pictures of her friend running a blade across certain spots of her body. Shiny tear drops

leaking from the redheads blue eyes. And the blood. The blood that poured from the self inflicted wounds.

The pictures wouldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried.

Tears of sadness, loss, and emotional pain began to stream down Hermione's cheeks. I have to

show her. I have to make her see how much it hurts to watch her do that. I have to help her, thought

Hermione. "There's only one way to get through to her. I have to make her see." Hermione stood up and

viscously wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ginny was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts running through her mind,

What's wrong with Hermione? Why is she acting like this? Is she mad at me? If she is, then for what?

Ginny let a deep breathe escape from her lungs, "I cant handle the shit, not now."

The teenage girl made her way through the house not noticing anyone or anything she passed. Hermione just had one thought occupying her mind, I have to help and make her see. as Hermione made

her way into the bathroom she began searching. She looked through drawers, cabinets, and shelves. About

half way threw her search she found it. Hermione pulled out a small box. As she opened the box she saw the

shiny razor blades. She took one and began examining it. The older girl too a deep breath and spoke in a

soft whisper to herself, "I have to do this. I have to show her. I have to make her see." Hermione left the

bathroom with the razor held loosely in the palm of her hand. After she made her way up a few slights of

stairs Hermione came to the door way of Ginny's room.

Authors Note

Thank you for all of your review. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was standing in front of Ginny's bedroom door. Her hand grasped the doorknob. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she entered the room. Hermione slowly opened the door and peered inside. Her eyes fell upon the young redheaded, Ginny Weasley. The older girl gazed at Ginny trying to discover what she was thinking.

Hermione walked over and sat next to Ginny who was laying down on the bed. After clearing her throat she began to speak "Gin, we need to talk." Ginny closed her eyes to keep the tears in. "Hermione, please just……..leave." the redhead spoke softly and turned away from Hermione.

Hermione lied beside Ginny in a spoon position. The older girl wrapped her arm protectively around the other girl's waist and put her other arm under her own head using it as a pillow. " Gin, please talk to me." Hermione's voice was soft and shakiey as she spoke. Ginny could feel the breath on the back of her own neck. She shivered as the older girl spoke. Ginny turned to face Hermione. They looked deep into each others eyes for about a minute before Ginny broke the silence. "Please, I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone. Please, just go." Hermione sighed, "I'm not leaving. We are going to talk and we're going to talk now!" Hermione rose from the bed and began pacing the floor. As Hermione clinched her fist and realized the blade was still in her hand. "Gin, I…..I……" Hermione's voice trailed off. "What?" Ginny asked. " I know about…..about your cuts." Ginny's eyes widened. She knows, but how? Ginny thought. Tears began pouring out of Hermione's brown eyes. The tears were coming so fast that it seemed like rain in a thunderstorm. "Hermione" Ginny spoke as she placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Please Hermione. Please don't cry." Ginny sighed. "I'm okay Hermione. Look I'm fine rea-" Hermione's voice raised when she cut Ginny off in mid-sentence. "YOU ARE NOT FINE GINNY WEASLEY! DO NOT SIT THERE AND TELL ME YOU ARE WHEN WE BOTH KNOW PERFECTLY WELL YOUR NOT!"

Hermione walked to her bed and sat down. "Gin, you're my best friend. I love you and care for you very much. But I will NOT sit here and listen to you tell me everything's fine when you and I both know things are not fine." Hermione took a deep breath. " I will not let you do this to your self!" Hermione's eyes were red and swollen from all her tears.

Ginny walked to Hermione and made the older girl stand. "Hermione listen, you can't understand why I do this." Ginny placed her hands of Hermione's waist. "You can't help me. I can handle it, trust me ple-" Ginny's voice was cut off once again by Hermione screaming. "TRUST YOU? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WHENI KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" "Please Hermione I know what I'm doing." Ginny's voice trembled as her tears escaped her eyes. " OH YEAH I'M SURE YOU KNOW PREFECTLY WELL HOW TO USE A RAZOR BLADE." "Hermione be quite! Someone will hear you."

Hermione squeezed her hand slightly to make sure she still had the blade. She slowly opened her hand and carefully held the blade. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the silver object in her best friends hand. "Her…Hermione what….what are you doing?" Hermione placed the blade against her wrist and pressed into her arm until blood started dripping. The older girl was so caught up in anger that she didn't feel the pain of the razor. She slid the sharp edge across her flesh not noticing that she had just cut deep in to one of her veins. "NO!" Ginny screamed as she ran over to her friend. "What?" Hermione asked as she covered the cut with a white cloth. "Ginny does it scare you? Does it hurt you to watch?" Hermione's voice was trembling as she spoke. " Hermione….why? I don't want you to do this!" Ginny cried harder than she ever had before.

She cried for about 15 minutes. She didn't even notice Hermione getting very pale and dizzy. Her cries suddenly stopped when she heard Hermione fall to the floor. "Hermione!" Ginny ran to her friends side and knelt down beside her. Hermione was laying unconscious on the cold, hard floor. Blood was still pouring from her wrist. Ginny looked down and seen the puddle of blood that became larger and larger every second. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. She cut to deep. This is all my fault. What if she really hurt herself? What if doesn't make it? I've killed her! She would die because of me. Ginny suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized what she had to do. She ran to the bedroom door and swung it open. " MOM! MOM COME UP HERE NOW! IT'S HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled.

The young redhead went back to her friends side and tried to help her. "Mione, wake up, please." Ginny whispered through silent tears. "What is it Gin-" Molly gasped. Her eyes went wide as she seen the young girl laying on the floor with blood coming from her wrist. "What happened?" Molly asked as she rushed over to help Hermione. Ginny voice trembled, "I….I'm sorry. She cut…..cut herself." "SHE WHAT? WHY?" Molly was outraged and terrified at her daughter's words. Molly couldn't believe someone like Hermione could do that. Even though Molly didn't know Hermione did it to try to save the only Weasley daughter. "Stand back. We have to get her down stairs." molly took out her wand and waved it around. Hermione's body lifted off the ground. Molly guided the unconscious woman down stairs to the fire place in the living room. "Mom, where are we taking her?" Ginny asked. "Hogwarts. We can get there faster the we can go to St. Mungo's." Molly through a hand full of floo powder into the fire place. "I'll be back soon, Gin. Tell your father what happened." Ginny nodded as she watched her mother step in to the fireplace carrying Hermione. "Hogwarts Infirmary!" Molly yelled. Ginny fell to her knees and cried as Hermione's lifeless body flashed through her mind.

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy. The next chapter will be on line by this weekend. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun started rising the hospital wing at Hogwarts school became brighter. The rays of the sun pierced through the windows and poured onto a bed. Laying in the bed was a young woman with fair skin and burnet colored hair. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone across her face. She sat up in bed looking around the room. Where am I? She wondered. An older woman came in carrying a tray of glasses. Each glass contained a different colored potion. Hermione looked shocked to see the older woman. After a few seconds of pondering she realized it was Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts school nurse. "Ah, Miss Granger, glade to see your awake." "Madam Pomfrey what happened? What am I doing here?" The nurse made her way over to the bed and sat down the tray on the bedside table. "Drink this please. It will help your memory. You were in such shock when Molly Weasley brought you here. That is the reason you cannot remember the events that took place today." The patient took a huge gulp of the gray colored liquid. Hermione made a face of discuss after setting the glass down. "What is that?" "Memory potion. Now this one please." The witch handed Hermione another glass and continued talking as the young girl drank. "This one is calming draught. It will relax you." Hermione realized as soon that the liquid wasn't near as bad as the first one. Hermione sat the glass down and asked "And that?" She pointed at a glass of bright green. "It is dreamless sleep potion. You need plenty of sleep when the headmaster comes to see you." Hermione downed the glass and immediately fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

Ginny was sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed that her best friend was occupying. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched Hermione sleep. The redhead reached for Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry Mione." Ginny whispered. "I'm so sorry." More tears began to fall as she seen the bandages around Hermione's wrist. As she stared she noticed speckles of blood seeping through the bandages. "I wish you would wake up." Ginny wiped the tears off her pale cheeks. "Moine, I love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I never thought you would do anything like this to show me how it hurt." Ginny paused to take in a deep breath trying to calm herself. " I've been keeping a secret from you and everyone else." she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Moine….. I know you probably cant hear me but….I have to tell you. I have to get this off my chest." She sighed and began again. "I'm…..I'm in love…I'm in love with…..with you, Moine." Dammit why does this have to be so hard? She thought. " I've loved you for a long time. I could never tell you be…because I thought you would hate me. I thought you would look at me in disgust. I've tried to forget about my feelings because I knew you would never feel the same. I wish so much that I could be with you. To hold you, to take care of you. I wish you loved me the same way but I know you can't." Ginny let Hermione's hand fall softly as she stood up. " I love you, Moine and I'm sorry that this happened because of me." The redhead leaned down to Hermione and placed a barely noticeable, soft kiss on the burnets gentle lips. She stood up and walked away leaving her best friend and love of her life. "Ginny?"


End file.
